How to Avoid School Work and still get C’s and B’s
by VelvetPony
Summary: Puck's philosophy on school work and how Rachel may be his downfall. Part 2 - He can’t help but stare. Berry’s kind of cute when she’s angry.
1. Chapter 1

Note: A quick Puck POV story! Enjoy.

**How to Avoid School Work and still get C's and B's.**

He stays afterschool at the end of the semester because he has this whole school shit worked out. The end of a semester usually works like this, right before exams, and final grades, he receives the "talk" from his mother. His mother's speech, that he has memorized, usually begins with how smart he is, how he can do better in school if only he tried, but that he lacks effort or care (which to be honest is entirely true), and then ends with blah, blah, blahblahblah.

Then next up are the teachers that _believe_ in him and Coach who threatens that he'll never play football again, which to be honest wouldn't mean that much since the team sucks but he likes football, it's the only reason why he shows up to school (oh and maybe Glee but he'll never admit that to anyone). Anyway, back to his teachers, they always give him an opportunity to turn in late homework and make up quizzes and shit. He has potential but lack effort they say, the speeches always mimic his mother and he thinks they must figure this shit out during parent teacher conference or something. He thanks them profusely for giving him a second chance and promises that he'll try harder next time.

He shows up to his final exams on time and tries _really hard_, so he says, as he hands his teachers his tests and give them the, "I put my best effort" smile. He tells his mother that he has gone to all of his teachers, made up his work and went to his finals on time. She beams at him and tells him that she hopes he turns it around for next semester. She also throws in, because she's Puckerman's mother of course, that if he doesn't turn his grades around that he'll lose his truck and will have to take the bus to school.

One evening, as he helps his mother put away the left away Chinese dinner she says,

"I know this young Jewish girl who comes from a nice but untraditional family and maybe she can help you."

"Ma-" he moans. A nice Jewish girl doesn't mean hot Jewish girl and if she's not hot, well then she's nothing to him but shit.

"If you want to continue driving your truck" she adds.

"My hot mama on wheels" he murmurs to himself but of course mothers can hear everything.

"Whatever you want to call it Noah, you'll have to warm up to the idea of a tutor because I'm not changing my mind."

Fuck, he loves his truck, it's like the only thing outside of his mother and sister (and maybe his baby that Quinn is caring) that he loves. God, what if his mom found out about the baby. The roof, the roof, the roof over Puckerman's head would totally be on fire.

"She's sweet and she said she'd do it for no charge Noah" and with that the conversation is over.

For the next few weeks, Puck avoids all conversations about a tutor.

When report cards come home, damn them coming in the mail and damn his mother's schedule – i.e. she get's the mail first-his mom sees that he squeezes out C's and B-s at the end. Damn, he's the man!

One evening, after grades settle in and he's eating dinner in front of the TV, and he's tried hard to avoid the tutor talk, he's reminded that he needs a tutor if he wants to keep on driving his truck.

"I've set it up; she'll be here on Saturday morning. I think she may go to your school, her name is Rachel Berry." his mom says.

The topic is closed for discussion and he quickly eats his food and sulks to his room. He tries hard not to send Rachel hate texts for keeping this to herself, and realizes that Rachel Berry may be the downfall to his perfectly crafted school plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

* * *

His mother wakes him up early on Saturday morning.

"Ma." He moans as she bangs open his bedroom door and walks to his window to open his shades.

He throws the covers over his head to block the sunlight and sinks back into the pillows. He begins to readjust his position for supreme comfort.

"Get up!" his mother snaps as she walks out.

"Fuck" he mumbles as he stumbles out of bed and heads blindly towards the bathroom.

xxx

Of course Berry arrives on time.

After mumbled greetings, he stops Rachel before she walks any further into his house. He grabs his backpack and keys and tells his mom that he can't study here and that they are going out. Both Rachel and his mother look at him dumbfounded, but he'll be damned if he has to sit and study with Rachel while his mother breaths down his neck.

"Well be back in a few."

"Noah." Rachel glares at him.

He ignores her and pushes her out the door and towards his truck.

He hops into his truck and slides over to pop the door open for her. He notices that her toe is tapping and a frown graces her face.

She climbs into his truck, finds a comfortable position and promptly folds her hands onto her lap.

"I promised your mother that we would at least figure out a plan of action today so that you can begin the next quarter on the right academic track."

He throws his hand over the seat and accidently brushes her shoulder. He notices that she stiffens and shifts closer to the door.

"Chillex Berry." He smirks.

He slowly runs his hands up and down the rough and smooth patches of his leather seats.

"Berry, meet my baby."

"You're what?"

"My truck, my hot mama, the place where all the magic happens."

"Are you serious?" she snaps.

"No one fucks with the Puck mobile. Do you know how many summers of pool cleaning I had to do to afford her?"

"And she's quite lovely-"

"Lovely-this is a truck for a man!"

He starts up his car and quickly pulls out and onto the road. He looks down and notices that she begins to unfold and fold her hands.

"Where are we going?" she says with a sigh.

"Wait and see."

The car ride is silent.

Thirty minutes later, he pulls into the Starbucks on Lexington. He parks, turns off the engine and shifts to look at her.

"Look- this tutoring thing isn't going to happen."

"You had to drive thirty minutes to a random Starbucks parking lot to tell me that." She slowly turns her head to look at him.

"I wanted to make sure we could talk, you know, in private."

She stares at him like an idiot and turns to look out the window, continuing with this weird quiet streak.

He leans back against the driver seat, "Here's the thing, I have this whole school thing worked out and I don't need you messing it up."

"I-" she shakes her head.

"My mother's set on ruining my life and is threatening to take away my baby so if I have to spend a few boring Saturday mornings with you so that she can stop breathing down my neck about school then-"

He stops. Rachel has this weird expression on his face that he can't read.

_Shit, is she going to cry?_

Instead she opens the door, climbs out of the truck, grabs her bag and slams the door.

"Fine."

He stares at her for a few seconds as she stands outside of his truck. She stares back, hands splayed on her hips, face red with anger.

He can't help but stare. Berry's kind of cute when she's angry.

"Are you coming?" She turns and stomps into the Starbucks.

Five minutes later, he'll be damned if he'll let a broad push him around, he finds her at a table reading a history book.

"Uh-"

"At least you can do is buy me some tea." She doesn't look up.

He throws his bag down and heads to the line. He buys her tea and heads back to the table. She continues to ignore him and he shrugs his shoulder and shoves his hand in his pocket for his cell phone. He looks at the time and figures they'll hang for an hour or so before heading back to his house.

After fidgeting for a few moments and sending a few sexy texts to Santana, he decides to do what he does best.

Sleep.


End file.
